


a world that I shall know

by avivatang



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Rebuilding, Romance, braiding, entirely too much architecture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avivatang/pseuds/avivatang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为Kinkmeme上此梗所作：</p><p> </p><p>探险任务业已结束，Bofor邀请Bilbo留在孤山和他住在一起。起初这只是出于友谊的请求，好让他们为Bilbo在附近找到块合适的地方搭建哈比人的洞穴，但随着时间的推移，慢慢地，他们互相产生了更强烈的感情。这个过程始终伴随着他们对逝去同伴的哀痛和自己幸存下来的感觉。此外，Frodo也过来和Bilbo一块儿住。</p>
            </blockquote>





	a world that I shall know

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a world that I shall know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618262) by [yaseanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaseanne/pseuds/yaseanne). 



> Translator's note:
> 
> Great thanks to yaseanne and her brilliant work as well as her permission of my translation. I wish I'd delivered 1/100 of the delecacy in her original work.   
> 另外欢迎中文读者们光临袋底洞论坛www.ahobbit.com 一天吃六顿！
> 
> 原作者注释：
> 
> 梗源在此：  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=1716678#t1716678
> 
>  
> 
> 我自行修改了一下时间线。Frodo生于2968年，而故事发生在2941年。我把Frodo的年龄改小了40岁，所以Frodo现在是13岁，刚好在双亲过世后来到孤山。我或许还自行改了其他东西——希望错误不会太大。

孤山几乎所有的厅堂房间都亟待修缮。那些最靠近主殿的区域装饰都严重剥落，门廊碎裂，墙垣溃败。

 

有几个楼梯裂开了，矮人们马上准备动手修理。他们重新修好了厨房并配上家具，而低一些楼层的房间则被仓促地改成公共卧室，以防天气转凉后他们无处容身。Bilbo尽力到处帮忙，替Ori裁剪面料，和Oin一起丈量墙壁尺寸，与Bofur往山里勘察时挤进对方进不去的角落。

 

他们仍然睡在帐篷里，这个现状让Bofur唉声叹气。

 

“孤山有完好的房间，只需要生火暖和一下就能住，”某天晚上他们聚在一起吃饭时他说道。“如果我们等到最后，就只能窝在北面那头，没什么风景好瞧了。”

 

“而要是我们现在就找房间住下来，比Dain本人（如果你看过原著就可以略过的译注：铁足丹恩，Thorin的堂弟，五军之战Thorin死后成为山下国王）还早的话，我们马上就会被扔出去的，”Balin说道。没人对这个在战役后外表仿佛苍老了几个世纪的人表示异议，对方是他们中间最有权力第一个在山中挑选房间的人。

 

又过了一个星期，第一批矮人搬了进来，现在片片厚重的雪花开始飘落到山上，直到盖住云雾线上的山顶。他们看着一小群矮人，包括Balin和Dwalin，背上负着满满当当的包袱走进了山里。

 

Bofur正站在Bilbo的身旁，一只手搭在对方的肩头。

 

“我去瞧过我们昨天发现的几个房间了，”他说道。“估计我自己很快就会搬进去了。”

 

Bilbo只是点了点头；他还没被分派到房间，而且他怀疑自己也没有权力去要一间。尽管如此，等搬家的时候他还是去帮Bofor打包，（“不，别拿刀子！那些最后搬！”“你看到我的烟草了么？”）然后重新回到公共休息室，他的床铺就放在那里，得以遮风避雨。

 

第二天，在夜幕降临时分，Bofur找到了他，招呼着：

 

“来，让我带你看看我的住处。”

 

当他走进这矮人的住处后，Bilbo瞪大了双眼。尽管并不算大——一间卧室、一间浴室、一间起居室，还有一间曾经肯定是厨房但现在基本上堆满了碎砖断瓦——但这地方过去一定富丽堂皇。拱形屋顶高挑得几乎要埋没在阴影中，墙面以深色石块砌成，饰以石膏涂面和一些挂毯。拱形的门廊刻有花纹，靠近地面的部位还蜿蜒着浅浅的雕刻图案。

 

“到这儿来，你得瞧瞧这个，”Bofur唤着。Bilbo跟着他穿过起居室——一张石桌、两把高背椅子，墙壁上嵌着蓝色宝石——来到一座小小的阳台。那里有一条白石做的长椅，高度对哈比人和矮人都正合适。阳台向西俯瞰着树林，林子被落日染成一片金红色，当他朝下眺望，便能看到在数十英尺下方在河谷镇的废墟中耸立着的营帐。他自己的帐篷也在那下面，在山的东边，连同床铺和所有的行李，而头一回他对在哈比人的洞穴从未欣赏过这样的美景而感到难过。

 

“这景色太震撼了，”他说道。

 

Bofur在他身旁微笑着。

 

“Bombur帮我挑的地方，他的房间要再北边一点儿。这儿风景很漂亮吧？”他凝望着树林，还有远方迷雾山脉模糊的轮廓。而在更远的地方，哈比人正在放牧牛羊，哄孩子上床睡觉。Bilbo叹了口气，当他听到一声应和般的叹息时飞快地抬头一瞥。Bofur的目光转向南方，转向营地以及战场的遗址。

 

“他们会喜欢这景致的，”他喃喃自语着，而Bilbo无需开口询问谁是他们。是目光锐利的Fili，还有Kili则会选定远处的某个目标然后出发去探险。

 

“当然，他们会有更好的房间——就在王室卧房的下层。要是Thorin还...”他的声音越来越轻，而Bilbo刹那间再次被失去友人的锐痛击中。他不顾一切地伸出手抓住Bofur的袖子牢牢攥着，直到对方用粗糙的手指握紧了他的手。

 

 

 

他们一直待到很晚才回到房间，彼时夜色已深，而庄严的歌声在下方的山谷回荡。

 

“这里比我的帐篷可舒服多了，”Bilbo试图轻松一下气氛。

 

“我们会帮你找个地方，”Bofor答道。“再下面点的地方如何，那里有几个房间，之前肯定是哪个图书管理员的。那儿还有些卷轴和地图，还能放张床。”

 

“我不知道，”Bilbo道。“我不确定自己能不能待在离地面那么远的地方。”这话不假；尽管风景秀美，但也让他有点晕眩。想着他以后每天早晨醒来却只能从窗口看到蓝天而没有绿树…

 

Bofur大笑起来。“我们何不帮你造一个哈比人的洞穴。显然这里工匠人手充足。”

 

Bilbo同他一块儿笑起来。“那等我走了之后，谁会去住那个洞穴？这样浪费时间太不好意思了。”

 

“那就别走，”Bofur简简单单地答道。“这里显然没那么糟吧？”Bilbo注视着他。而Bofur眨了眨眼。

 

 

 

第二天他和Bifur、Bofur还有Bombur在Bofur的新居共进晚餐。Bifur之前在山脉北麓闲逛时抓到了一只野猪，于是他们在残败的厨房里把它烤了。矮人们依然不喜欢蔬菜，但Bilbo摘了些野菜自制了一份色拉，Bombur则从厨房拿出两大条面包。

 

Bifur目前为止都相当喜欢Bofur的新房间，和后者用矮人语说着话。Bofur点着头，然后转向Bilbo。

 

“我们给你找了一小块地方居住，如果你乐意的话。比这里低几层，也更小些，不过那里有个厨房。”他看上去满怀希望。

 

没必要让他伤心失望，Bilbo想着。再说，现在晚上越来越凉，公共休息室又住满了陌生人。

 

“我很乐意去看看，”他道。

 

 

 

之后，当他们看完那地方，Bofur和Bilbo坐到阳台上，Bilbo小声地说道：“我不知道该干什么。”

 

Bofur沉默以对。

 

“我是说，孤山已被收复，许多房间也清理好了。我在这里没什么好做的了，对所有人都没有用处了。”他长长地吸了一口烟，直到Bofur从他手里敲掉了烟斗而目瞪口呆。

 

“Bilbo Baggins，”他大声说道，“你不需要在这里干活或者当有用的人。我——”Bilbo抬起头 “——我们很高兴你能待在这里，陪着我们。尽管我们肯定能用上你的才能，”他停下了话头。

 

他看上去因Bilbo想要离开而沮丧不安，语气也变得急迫。

 

“还有很多事情要做呢，而且在冬天踏上归途简直是发疯。路上不安全，走山路就更不行了。”

 

如果Bilbo对自己完全诚实的话，他也对辞别友人们感到难过。当然，他以后总是得回夏尔去的，他终究是个哈比人，但想到他回去袋底洞便要和这次探险团队剩下的伙伴们分别，那念头狠狠地刺痛了他的心。

 

“也许等春天吧，”他默许着。

 

他们舒适地坐定，他从地上捡起烟斗。烟丝还莹莹燃着微光，于是他便猛吸一口好让它不会熄灭。一只苍鹰在他们头顶上空盘旋。

 

 

 

他们就这样度过了几个宁静的夜晚，在阳台上鸟瞰绵延不绝的东边大地，开心地边抽烟边分享彼此的故事，大雪依然纷纷落落地下着，他们依偎地更近来取暖。积雪覆盖了河谷镇的屋顶，掩埋了战斗在城镇和土地上留下的创伤，在一个值得铭记的晚上，Bofur把自己的帽子戴在Bilbo头上。

 

“你看上去真滑稽，”他咧嘴笑道，而Bilbo也不得不承认这点：弧形的帽檐搭在他肩上，而他只得拼命皱起眉头，却没法从帽子底下看清外头。不过帽子戴着很温暖，就像身旁的Bofur一样驱散了寒冷。

 

 

 

Bilbo帮着Balin搬家住到那块极为宽敞的图书管理员的住所，并主动提出要留下来整理那些残留下来的矮人语文献。现在他已经学会了文字，而Balin则会在吃过早饭后教他矮人语，然后被他糟糕的发音打击得彻底绝望。

 

 

 

有一天晚上，Bilbo发现Bofur四肢伸展瘫坐在阳台的长凳，脚搁在栏杆上，手里紧紧抓着烟斗。藉着底下营地照上来的灯火，吐出的烟雾看上去几近透明，仿佛将他包围在一个异于俗世的空间。

 

Bilbo几乎快要退回里屋，但Bofur转过头，然后拍了拍身旁的凳子。Bilbo轻手轻脚地坐下，拿出自己的烟斗。他并不愿意打扰矮人罕有的宁静。沉默在两人间滋长，偶尔被烟丝燃烧的兹兹声打断。最后，Bofur说道，“你知道，我爱他，”而Bilbo愣住了。

 

“他不是我的亲属，年龄也没大到可以做我的父亲。我们——Bombur和我，以及我的父亲，还有他的兄弟带着我的堂弟，Bifur——我们当时饥寒交迫，身无分文，而Thorin把我们，把我们全家人都带到安全地带。我们过去是矿工，而他帮助我们建造了家园。”

 

Bofur突然停下来，而当Bilbo瞥向他，看见他的脸颊亮亮得闪着泪光。Bilbo默默无言地挪过去，大腿紧贴着对方。

 

“我并非什么位高权重的矮人，Bilbo，而且作为矿工，只要饭桌上有酒有肉，能抽上一口好烟，我们才不在乎谁是国王呢，但是即使是瞎了眼的矮人都能看出他是个国王。他也能成为一个好国王。”

 

Bofur飞快地用手抹了把脸。

 

“我很抱歉，”他道。“你一定觉得我是个傻乎乎的毛头小伙子，都过去几周了，而我现在却在为他哭鼻子。”

 

作为回应，Bilbo伸出胳膊环住对方的肩膀，而Bofur则靠上去，直到Bilbo的鼻子埋在矮人的头发里。他嗅闻着泥土和麝香的味道，然后把被Bofur忘掉的烟斗从对方手里抽出来。

 

 

 

战役过去已有两月，那天当Ori冲进房间时，Bilbo正和Dori一边喝茶一边闲聊（Ori开始从人类那里买羊毛，而幽暗密林的木精灵们则带着一个英俊的金发王子来到孤山，而王子旋即冒犯了Dain，Gandalf则又一次不见了）。

 

“他要走了！”Ori喊道，双肩颤抖着。

 

“谁要走了？”Dori问。

 

“Bifur！”Ori答道。“他已经打好包，带了两匹小马从东门出去了！”

 

Bilbo等不及听完余下的话。他扔下茶杯跑出房间，以最快的速度奔上台阶，然后穿过黑暗的大厅，中途还避开了一群看上去地位很高的矮人，接着他拐了个弯，在Bofur的住处前停下脚步。他喘着粗气，不得不拨开挡在眼里的头发，然后打开门冲到阳台。

 

Bofur就在那儿，倚着栏杆。双手撑着下巴，皱巴巴的帽子搁在长凳上，Bilbo无声无息地靠近他。

 

“我听说了Bifur的事。你还好吗？”他讨厌自己问出那么愚蠢的问题，可他还能说什么呢？

 

“我没事，”Bofur说道，可当他抬起头，眼里流露出哀伤，不过并没有流泪。“今天早上我们已经道别过了。”

 

“他也不是去很远的地方，”Bilbo平静地说道。“骑马都不用两天。你会看到他——”

 

“我当然会再看到他，”Bofur道。“他会过来，或者我过去看他。我想去看看铁丘陵，但我没料到他会那么快就离开。”

 

他脸上的每条纹路都印刻着伤痛，而Bilbo回想着他们失去的每一个人，Thorin、Kili、Fili、Bofur的双亲和家园，而现在则是Bifur。Bofur的脑海一定也在回忆着同样的事情，因为他转身面对Bilbo，带着疯狂的眼神说道，“别走。”

 

“什么，”Bilbo震惊了。

 

Bofur抓着他的手臂紧紧握住。“别回去。别走，求你——”他停下来移开了视线，显然万分窘迫。

 

Bilbo凝视着自己胳膊上的那只手。

 

“我不知道，我——我需要更多时间想想，”他无力地答道。Bofur点点头，转过身望向了远方。

 

Bilbo悄悄地离开了。

 

 

 

他自己朝北的房间阴冷昏暗，可当他从窗户看出去，他回想着Bofur阳台上看到的风景，那些森林和高山，还有更遥远的地方他看不到的夏尔。他怀念那里，怀念那些起伏的山丘和小小的农场，特别是他自己的家——圆弧形走廊、烧着柴火的温暖壁炉。然而，当他静下心来细细思索，他意识到，在几个月里，随着他们逐渐接近冒险的重点，他的思乡之情越来越微弱，也从未重燃起来。

 

 

 

他阖上双眼，双手插兜试图去想象：一个坐落在山脚的哈比人洞穴，地窖里装满精灵和矮人酿的美酒，醒来时能看到河谷镇圆形的铜质屋顶在阳光下闪耀。长湖泛着涟漪（他可以去学游泳）、幽暗密林（他可以去爬树），还有更重要的是，他的朋友们离他只有几层厅堂楼阁。

 

当别人看向他时，他依然觉得自己在这座矮人城镇里是个外人，山麓东面唯一的哈比人，比大多数矮人还要矮上一个头，身形也更瘦弱。他握紧双拳，手指拂过那枚戒指。他并没有戴上它，只是手指摩挲着把玩了一会儿，陷入了沉思。

 

可要是他回夏尔去呢？Bilbo叹了口气。“Bolger家，”他喃喃着，“Boffin家，Hornblower家，Proudfoot家。”他在夏尔会愈发不受欢迎，而现在闲散的生活对他而言有点愚蠢。“Sackville-Baggins家，”他说着打了个冷颤，然后迅速放开了戒指，把手从兜里拿出来。

 

 

 

那天晚上，他在Bofur家狼吞虎咽着Bombur准备的晚餐。对于Bifur的离去，Bombur看上去比他哥哥更受打击。他眼圈依然是红红的，炖汤喝起来也索然无味。

 

“致Bifur，”他在餐前祝酒时这般说道，之后很快便离席了。

 

Bilbo帮着收拾了碗碟，然后走去阳台，他确信Bofur会跟过来。他抽了好几口烟，然后察觉到那矮人在身旁坐下，他微笑起来。

 

“好的，”他说道。Bofur探询地看着他。

 

“我会留下来，”Bilbo道。他收到的笑容抹去了之前所有挥之不去的犹豫。Bofur紧紧地抱住了他，手指按着他的脊背，胡子挠得Bilbo的太阳穴直痒痒。

 

“好的，”那矮人耳语着。

 

 

春天很快降临了孤山：当Bilbo过去查看他新家的建造进度，他发现水仙花正破土而出。最后一丝残雪已经消融，湖面不见了浮冰；长湖镇上的生意又重新恢复，货物沿着安都因河穿过幽暗密林而来。Bilbo从一个打北方过来扬着天蓝色风帆的商船上买了地毯、床单和布料，从幽暗密林附近的人类那儿买来木材。

 

陌生人正在建造他的家的念头依旧令他烦恼，可每次他来查看，一切都无懈可击。

 

“这感觉就是不对头，”某天Nori陪着他去长湖镇的集市采购砍价时他说道，“一想到矮人和人类在建造一个哈比人洞穴。”

 

“你们都是自己动手的？”Nori问。

 

“对，”Bilbo答道。“它们是家族居所，而整个家族会去建造。”

 

“我看到过你在夏尔的洞穴，”Nori说。“如果你在这里要一个人动手建造，那就算等到Durin归来你大概仍旧在垒石头吧。”

 

 

 

稍后的晚上，Bofur过来看他，而他正在打磨大门口的木头。

 

“还有多少活没干？”他问道。

 

Bilbo朝身后指了指，门廊此时还只是裸露的石墙。“进来吧，”他说。

 

客厅已经造得差不多了，墙面镶嵌着木板，卧室和浴室也是如此。厨房尚缺一个壁炉（“明天来修一下，”Bofur搓着手说道），而客房还没安上玻璃窗。食物储藏室都弄好了，只是还没放进吃的，客人用的浴室造了一半，而书房已经摆好了一张小木桌。

 

Bofur靠着墙细细查看着屋子。

 

“瞧着挺不错，”最后他下了结论。“要我说，还得加些石头装饰，不过众口难调。你想过屋子的名字没？”

 

Bilbo扮了个苦相。这问题真没想好，因为他又不能叫它袋底洞，或者新袋底洞，或者东方的袋底洞，可要他再想别的名字又一筹莫展。他是Baggins家的，又住在一条巷子的尽头，他还能取别的什么名字呢？

 

“还没想好，”他咕哝着。

 

“你会想到的，”Bofur说。

 

Ori给他画了个指示牌放在大门上。Gundu-u-Bashag，那牌子写着，而Ori尴尬地解释道，“我知道你还没想好名字，所以这牌子只是写着——”

 

“哈比洞(Hobbit-Hole)，”Bilbo目光迅速掠过那串文字，替Ori接了话。他在脑海里回想着Balin教他这几个字时的情形。

 

“这很可爱，”他对Ori微笑着，而Ori也回以骄傲的笑容。

 

 

 

在正式举行哈比洞乔迁派对时，Gandalf回来了。派对进行得十分顺利，Gloin甚至带来了妻儿。

 

（‘她还真的有漂亮的胡子，’Bilbo想着，手指摩挲着自己的下巴。在他年轻的时候也曾尝试过蓄须，但哈比人并不长于长胡子，而他留起来的那些可怜巴巴的胡子也很快被剃掉了。）

 

Nori和Ori喝了很多，当那巫师敲门时他们已经唱了许多歌。

 

“晚上好，Bilbo，”他眼神闪亮亮地说道。

 

“对，没错，”Bilbo答道。

 

巫师在门口燃起烟火：绿树金花变成一片耀眼夺目的银色，而当最后一枚烟火燃烧殆尽，他递过去一个和Bilbo的脑袋差不多大的袋子。

 

“长底烟叶！”Bilbo嚷着，鼻子已经埋到那个散发着烟草味的袋子里了。“还有老托比和南方之星！谢谢你。”他抱住了巫师。

 

“分啦！分啦！”Nori喊道。Bilbo紧紧抓住袋子。“除非我死了，”他大笑道，“谁知道这些烟草得陪我多少年？”

 

Gandalf咯咯笑了。“我确信我会时不时来这里处理些事情的。或者，事情会自己找上门来。”

 

 

 

寻宝队的同伴们散去时已经很晚了，Ori、Nori和Dori首先离去，两个年长的矮人架着那个最年轻的，后者还正醉醺醺地哼着美好的都灵之日（the world was fair in Durin's day）.

 

Gloin在他妻子的暗示下也离开了，之前两人还一杯接一杯地喝酒，现在他妻子臂弯里正平放着睡着的Gimli。Dwalin和Balin在谢过Bilbo的款待后，也随那一家三口离开，还在热烈的讨论着事情。

 

Oin是下一个回家的，走的时候手指还划拉着那道隔开哈比人花园和小径的矮墙。

 

“如果你需要帮忙扩建哈比洞，过来叫我，”他道。“往东还有空地。”

 

“谢谢，”Bilbo礼貌地回道，向他挥手道别。

 

Bombur在起身前给了Bofur一道锐利的眼神，然后把Bifur拽起来。

 

“晚安，Bilbo，”他道，“记得明天过来拿些椅子。”

 

Bilbo朝他们挥别，然后坐了回去。

 

最后Bofur摇摇晃晃地站了起来，显然酒有些上头。Bilbo在篝火另一头对上了他的双眼。

 

“你头发看上去一团糟，”他笑道，Bofur下意识便去摸自己的脑袋，担忧地用手指拉着辫子尖。

 

“好吧，那么来帮帮一个上年纪的矮人吧，”他解开了辫子发号施令。他一屁股坐到Bilbo面前，膝盖碰到了那哈比人的，然后低下头。

 

Bilbo犹豫再三伸出了手。他手指轻轻滑进Bofur发丝间，有那么片刻被那柔软的触感分了神，然后他不得不提醒自己有正事要做。他仔细地把头发分成三股然后开始编。他静静地编着，动作小心翼翼，以免把Bofur扯痛。好在Bofur的头发很滑也并没有打结，等编好一侧后，他沉默地掰了掰Bofur的肩膀，矮人便把头转到另一边。

 

既然他现在不再那么紧张，便有功夫来欣赏指间那些蜷曲在Bofur后颈银黑交织的发丝了。等他编完后，便把双手放到了Bofur的肩膀上。

 

“谢谢，”Bofur低语着，转过头搁在Bilbo的脑袋上，前额轻轻相抵。Bilbo不敢呼吸，放在Bofur后颈的手指有些刺痛。默默无言中他们仿佛跨过了永恒，被时间凝固在此时此地，坐在Bilbo新家的前门走廊上，篝火的余烬在草地里闪耀，偶尔飞扬起来的火星仿似萤火虫。

 

最终，Bofur叹息一声撤了回去，飞快地在Bilbo手臂上拍了拍。

 

“我好像喝了太多你的麦芽酒，”他满怀歉意地说道，“不介意我睡客房吧？”

 

“不，当然不介意，”Bilbo结结巴巴地回道。

 

 

 

他们在Bilbo的新厨房一起吃早餐，而即便他在视线落到Bofur的辫子上时脸红，好吧，Bofur也并没注意到。

 

 

 

几周后，Bilbo想着这样子太浪费了——他大部分时间都待在Bofur家，而放着自己那个装修豪华的巨大哈比洞不去。这两周里他在自己新家待上超过一个小时的次数一只手就能数的过来。他把一些书放到了Bofur的起居室，还有一把多余的牙刷和他们很久很久以前从夏尔出发时Dwalin给他的斗篷。每当他们聊天到深夜，Bilbo累得不想回自己的哈比洞，便把那只舒适的沙发当成床睡下了。

 

他捎信托人去夏尔把他的东西带过来，考虑周到地写了封亲笔信，还告诉精灵们（如果他理解正确的话，这些是Elrond大人的远房表亲）务必在离开时锁上门。他要带的东西包括一大堆文件、信函、书籍、传家宝，还有精美的银器、衣物、烛台、地毯，还有很多很多其他的东西。

 

等两个精灵看完他列出来的物品清单，表情都相当苦恼，但Bilbo提醒他们精灵要一诺千金。

 

依然有很多活要干。他们去修缮皇家套间正下方的一套房间，那套房间装有巨大的彩色玻璃窗，Ori要了其中朝南的一间，正对城镇和长湖，并从卢恩的商贩那里订了涂料。

 

Bilbo好好运用了他“飞贼”的天赋，继续去清理那些已经被破坏得无法修葺的房间，剥下所有值钱的东西，以后留待国王派来的施工人员分门别类。

 

每天上午Balin依旧试图教他矮人语，让他在图书馆里浏览书籍，但晚上他会和Bofur（偶尔还有Bombur）在阳台上度过。

 

 

 

他们给那些在战役里牺牲的人竖起纪念碑；Bilbo曾经远远地看过，但现在站在阳台上，他能一一分辨出来。

 

“那里是Kili的，还有Fili在旁边，”Bofur轻柔地说道。他指着两块略略有些倾斜的灰色石头。它们被拧转成相向而立的拱形，让Bilbo联想到树木的枝桠。

 

“Thorin的呢？”他轻声问道。

 

“不，国王有他自己的纪念碑，”Bofur答道。“不会竖在战场上。”

 

他们凝视了好一会儿，然后Bofur看向Bilbo。

 

“他肯定不喜欢那个纪念碑，”他喷了口气。

 

“那他就自己回来亲手把它拔出来，”Bilbo附和道。

 

之后他不得不把Bofur拽进屋里。那矮人莫名其妙不愿意离开那风景，可尽管夏日将至，夜晚依旧很凉。

 

 

 

接着，五月某个晴朗的日子里，Bilbo冲进Bofur家。

 

“你得帮帮我！”他惊慌失措地说道。“他们要把我侄子送过来和我一块住，他才十多岁，可他们却要把他送到东面来。”

 

“别急，”Bofur大笑道，“我们会给小家伙找到地方住下的。或者我们可以动手造一个。”

 

值得赞扬的是（Bilbo会永远感激），他没有问起那男孩周围是否有住得更近的哈比人能照顾他。他只是提出建议，还有在Bilbo对自己没有育儿知识而绝望时安慰他。

 

只是过了很久后，当他们坐在阳台上而Bilbo恢复了平静，Bofur才用最无辜的语气道，“所以他是你的某个近亲？”

 

Bilbo立刻看出了他的潜台词，但并没有动气。毕竟，一个哈比人自愿离开夏尔几乎闻所未闻；被驱逐出去是不可想象的。

 

“是Took家那边的一个侄子。我想这就是为什么他们要把他送到这里。Took家常被认为生性不合礼仪，爱去冒险和制造混乱。在我们离开去孤山前，我见过这小家伙，他当时就是个捣蛋鬼了。”

 

“很像你吗？”Bofur咧嘴笑了，Bilbo摇摇头。“太像我了。”

 

“我想过要孩子，”Bofur轻声坦陈。“我从没想过自己会有机会，当然不可能是在我们夺回孤山以前，之后也不会。”

 

“为什么不会？”Bilbo问。“你还年轻，一定会找到漂亮的矮人姑娘让你幸福的。”

 

“哎，”Bofur回以苦笑，“她就不得不隔三岔五念叨着把我从阳台拉回去。”

 

 

 

“我办不到这事儿，”Bilbo茫然地说。他正盯着一本矮人语写的育儿书，那些文字让他头晕眼花。

 

剪还是不剪：第一撮胡须，那标题写道，当时机到来。

 

他真希望自己当初在亲朋好友聊起养育孩子时能多留意些。不过，那小家伙都13岁了，大部分时间能自己照顾自己的。

 

“重点是让他远离危险，”Bofur附和道。“树林没问题，只要他别走到太里边，还有河谷镇不错，能分散他的精力，不过你不要让他独自去长湖边。”

 

Bilbo打了个冷颤。

 

“他父母是淹死的，我怀疑他对水不会有太多好感，”他道。

 

Bofur从他手里夺过书本，把手放到他背上安慰道：

 

“你能行的，”他宽慰着紧张兮兮的哈比人。“我也会照看他，还有其他人也会帮忙的。”

 

Bilbo在他的触碰下放松下来。

 

“我记得自己13岁时的情形，”他说。“我当时去爬树，感觉地面随时都能把我吞没，给我爸惹了不小的麻烦。不过我妈妈却鼓励我，”他陷入了回忆。“她会和我一块儿爬树，和我赛跑看谁先跑到烈酒河(Brandywine)，还教我怎么抓兔子。”

 

Bofur亲切地笑了。“看来你的母亲很通情达理。”接着他踌躇着道：

 

“你确信没有哈比人姑娘想来帮你？”他故作随意地问道。

 

Bilbo喷了口气。“一个哈比人，离开夏尔？我很怀疑。还有你说你会帮忙的。”他朝Bofur露出满怀恳求的眼神。（忍不住的译者：自行脑补Bilbo的狗狗眼！）

 

“我可当不来母亲，”Bofur道。“我都不认识自己的母亲。在还没教我编辫子前她就去世了。”

 

“嘿，”Bilbo托着他的脸颊柔声说道，“你现在还是不错的嘛。”

 

“我希望比不错更好点儿，”Bofur回道。他的双眼在炉火映照下闪着微光，那目光流连在Bilbo唇上时，Bilbo屏住了呼吸。他踮起脚稍稍凑近些，然后，门突然打开了。他迅速后退一步，眼神闪躲。他刚才在想什么？

 

“他们来了！”Ori喊道，然后停下来看着他俩的脸。Bilbo知道自己脸红着，也不敢去看Bofur，不过从Ori的表情来看，他都无法想象刚不久前是多么千钧一发。

 

“谁来了？”他问道。

 

Ori明显定了定神。

 

“精灵们，还有那个小哈比人，”他道，“他到底多大了？我都要把他错认成一个小小的矮人和哈比人混血了。”

 

“13岁，”Bilbo喊道，他已经跑出房门冲向主入口了，Bofur跟在后边。

 

就在那儿，一匹褐色母马拉着的马车里坐着他的侄子，大眼睛又笑呵呵的。他的眼睛和他母亲一样，Bilbo想着，并且震惊于它们是如此明亮。然后他跑下台阶，把他从马车里举了出来。

 

“Frodo，”他幸福地叹了口气。“我亲爱的孩子，见到你太高兴了。”

 

 

 

Bilbo搬回自己的哈比洞一阵子。Frodo很喜欢那里哈比人和矮人风格奇异混杂的装饰，还喋喋不休地说着自己的旅途见闻（“我看见食人妖啦，Bilbo叔叔！有3个，石化的食人妖！还有我们看到一个带着几匹小马的人，它们还给我们带来了早餐！”）。待他进入第一晚的梦乡后，Bilbo疲惫地跌坐到门口的长凳上，点起烟斗。他都没等多久，一个脑袋便从墙边探了过来。

 

“太平了吗？”Bofur欢快地问道。

 

“暂时相当太平。除非他又想起路上遇到的另一个食人妖或者精灵，”Bilbo答道。

 

Bofur在他身边坐下。“这会是不错的睡前故事，”他道。“我在一间育儿室里找到些玩具，要是他还没大到不玩玩具的话。”

 

“如果是矮人玩具的话，他还是会玩的，”Bilbo低语道。“我明天会带他去Balin那儿，这样他们两个人上午都能有事情干。”

 

“这孩子不错，”Bofur若有所思。

 

Bilbo脸上偷偷浮现出骄傲的笑容。“他是彻头彻尾Took家的人。”笑容变成了思索。“不过我想现在Baggins家的名声也被玷污得差不多了。”

 

“那么，就是个真正的Baggins家的人，”Bofur道。“他在这里会快乐的。”

 

“对，”Bilbo静静地说道，“和我一样。”

 

 

 

在接下去的几天里，Bilbo学会了之前从没想过的许多育儿知识。

 

“Bilbo叔叔！”Frodo会喊着，“瞧瞧Dwalin给我看的东西！”接着他就不得不坚决地从那孩子身边拿走小斧子，然后去和那年长的矮人说几句话。

 

“这儿，Bilbo叔叔，这是从雕像上拿来的！”他会自豪地拿出一只正在扭动的毛毛虫。

 

“哪个雕像？”Bilbo问，而Frodo答道，“在大门口的那尊！我一路爬到顶上。”

 

于是他就得十分详尽地解释那样会骨折，而矮人们又会怎么医治。

 

六月某个晴朗的日子，他被河谷镇的一个商贩叫去帮忙查验一批从夏尔运来的烟草，于是他跑去找Bofur。

 

“你能照看一下Frodo直到我明天回来么？”他问着那正在打理宝剑的矮人。

 

Bofur眼睛一亮。“当然可以。我会教他怎么设陷阱捕猎。”

 

Bilbo松了口气，收拾行囊出发了。

 

 

 

等他回来，Frodo和Bofur都不在哈比洞，也不在Bofur家，他只得压下焦虑的情绪去敲Bombur家的门。

 

“你看到我侄子和你哥哥了吗？”他略去“早上好”之类的客套话，开门见山地问道。

 

“我想，他们在树林附近吧，”Bombur答道，“他们在为午餐捕猎呢。”

 

 

 

 

树林沐浴在一片阳光下，偶有几缕光线透过树荫倾泻下来。Bofur和Frodo正静静地坐在一棵高大的松树旁，注视着地面。随着Bilbo越走越近，他看到一大团皮绳。

 

“我们在做陷阱！”Frodo抱住他，欢快地说道。“Bofur在教我怎么抓鹿！”

 

“不是那么大的动物，”Bofur轻笑着。“我想我们会从抓野兔开始。”他站起身，掸走裤子上的草屑。“那么，现在你过去把它们放到树旁边，好吗？”他跟Frodo说道，那男孩便跑开了。

 

“我发誓，他都让我长白头发了，”Bilbo叹了口气。

 

“不，你没长白发，”Bofur答道，“只是有点长了。”他带着批评的眼神审视着Bilbo的头发，后者便下意识地去摸了。Bofor说得没错，他发现，从他离开夏尔后头发就一直蓄着，现在都长到肩膀下面了。

 

“你有——发夹，或者之类的东西么，”他吞吞吐吐地说。

 

Bofur的眼神柔软下来。“让我帮你编起来吧，”他温和地说道。

 

Bilbo笨拙地点点头。

 

他坐到草地上，膝盖以尴尬的角度弯曲着，而Bofur则跪坐在他对面。温暖的双手插进他的发间，而他则低下头，双眼紧盯着他们之间的地面还有沾在Bofur裤子上的草屑。

 

Bofur用手指梳理好头发，然后拉紧发丝，把它们交叠着编起来。他缓慢地移动，把发辫拧到Bilbo的耳后，沿着脖子往下，而Bilbo把头压得更低了。他能从耳朵里听到自己嘈杂的呼吸和Bofur手指滑动的声音。两人的额头几乎快要碰到一起，但此时辫子被拧过来绕过另一侧的耳朵，然后碰到那边的太阳穴。但他依然垂着头，在那矮人手指的爱抚下放松下来。有什么东西被按在了他的头顶靠近前额的地方，而他抬起头来。

 

“好啦，”Bofur低语道。他的手捧起Bilbo的脸，拇指摩挲着皮肤。而Bilbo再也无法忍受，他伸出手把Bofur拉近，对上他的嘴，双唇迎来温暖柔软的触感。

 

他们懒洋洋地亲吻着，不疾不徐，Bofur的胡须擦着他的脸颊和下巴。他凑得更近，抬起双腿骑坐在Bofur身上，即使隔着衣服都能感受到对方的热量渗入皮肤。

 

 

 

那天晚上上床睡觉前，他照了照镜子，发现Bofur把他的头发编成了金色的王冠。

 

 

 

终有一天，Bilbo发誓。终有一天，他会把戒指和山下的哈比洞留给Frodo。他真的不需要了。


End file.
